The Halfbreed's Lady
by Dark Videl
Summary: Kagome had willingly given up her innocence to Inuyasha but their relationship was forbidden. He was sent away with bitterness in his heart. But when they meet again and the fire still burns he must choose between his revenge and his heart. :.On Hold.:
1. The Memoirs of You and Me

**The Half-Breed's Lady**

**A/N:** I don't own Inuyasha. I enjoy writing fanfictions that take place in the feudal era and like, _Crossing The Line_, this is a alternate universe of the anime in the feudal era. So technically like the above story, I start off fresh. I thought CLT took off too soon with the relationship.

**Summary:** Kagome had willingly given up her innocence to Inuyasha but their relationship was forbidden. He was sent away with bitterness in his heart. Years later he's returned to seek revenge on the woman who shattered his dreams. Now he must decide between vengeance and love.

**Pairings:** Inuyasha x Kagome, Sango x Miroku and Kikyo x Suikotsu

**Chapter One: The Memoirs of You and Me**

BOOK I: YOUNG LOVE

It was close to midnight as the half-demon sped through the dark forest. He ran for what seemed like miles before he arrived at the village. His black hair hung loosely upon his back and brown eyes flickered to the softly lit huts at the center of the village.

Inuyasha snuck around the hut and peered inside the nearest opening. Lady Kikyo was busy speaking with Doctor Suikotsu about the great sickness that had infected his village. The seventeen year old was reserved and soft spoken, taking the teachings of a lady very seriously but when she was alone with those she cared for, she was rather witty and animated despite the fact that she seemed rather dull and boring when she was on duty.

To the right, her grandmother Kaede nodded once in a while as she continued making some late night stew. She was a kind woman and she cared for her grandchildren whenever her daughter and her son-in-law were traveling to help those in need in other surrounding villages.

Lady Kikyo, the only child born of Lord Kazuma's first marriage to the now decease Lady Namiko, was indeed beautiful in an elegant manner. She had the pale complexion that was considered lovely in these days and had a slim but attractive build. her eyes seemed to be her best feature for now those dark brown orbs seemed to sparkle whenever the young doctor appeared.

Doctor Suikotsu, a good-looking and kind man of twenty, talked animatedly to the young woman about the boy he had brought into his home after discovering he was a loner. He said that until he was to find that special woman, these orphans would be his family. And even afterwards, they'd still remain so.

When he had said this, Kikyo had blushed almost visibly throughout her entire face. Something Inuyasha had never seen before. It was rumored that the two were courting shortly after meeting in battle, fighting against a wicked demon by the name of Naraku.

Kikyo, despite her hate for demons—who were said to have murdered her mother, hadn't let that hate extend to him. Inuyasha felt it was probably because of his friendship with young Kagome and Souta, otherwise she wouldn't allow him so close to the village.

None of them seem to have registered his presence in the short time he stood there. Realizing this would be the perfect time to visit Kagome, he slipped away to the next hut that stood by Kaede's. It was the one shared by both Kikyo and Kagome, Kikyo's younger half-sister.

From where he stood, he could see Kagome's back as she pulled a brush through her waist-length black hair. Sometimes she'd brush a hundred times if she got really bored or just a few if she was in a rush.

Kagome had a slim built with a generous amount of curves and round breasts. Her skin had a creamy-tone and her eyes were a nice shade of brown. Her kimono was loosely fitting but even so, her nice figure showed.

This sight alone filled the half-demon with a rush of pleasure, something he shouldn't be feeling for a woman who was becoming a priestess! But there was little he could do. After all he was a male. One that was deeply infatuated with the young woman

Lady Kagome, the second child of Lord Kazuma and Lady Uma, was warm, high-spirited, and beautiful in all the ways that counted. Having being allowed much freedom by her adoring parents, Kagome spent most of her short life roaming about the lavish lands owned and watched over by her family.

Since the day Inuyasha had been found unconscious and bloody in the middle of the forest by Kaede at age five, he and Kagome had been constant companions for ten years. Well, after getting past some very big milestones.

"_Who are you?" Inuyasha had looked up at Kagome then, struggling not to let the human girl see what he was doing. _

"_My name is Kagome. Why are you crying?"_

"_I ain't crying. I'm a boy, not some silly little girl."_

"_Humph." At first it looked like Kagome would walk away and leave Kaede to finish attending to his now minor wounds. But she was a stubborn little vixen and she wanted to help him._

"_Why are you still here?"_

"_My mother says crying is good. She says you're done crying things look a little better. My father cried before and he's no girl. He's really strong and power. He cried because he thought mommy died in an acci-dent. So what's wrong?"_

"_Are you stupid or something? I said go away!" The half-demon had shouted. He then turned from her, refusing to look at Kagome._

"_I won't go away until you tell me!" Kagome had tugged at the long silver hair that hung in front of him, which made the boy look at her with tears._

"_My mother's gone. She's dead and it's all fault. Now I'm all alone! Are you happy now?"_

_Kagome had stared openly at Inuyasha and watched him cry right in front of her. Then she recalled what her mother had done for Souta when he had cried. She hugged him._

_Inuyasha's eyes had widened. No one had ever hugged him other than his mother. Yet this mere slip of a girl was._

"_You're not alone. I'll be your friend."_

"_You will?" Inuyasha had felt her nod. Then he pulled away, feeling his cheeks becoming unbearably hot. "Stop hugging me."_

"_Gosh. You're a mean boy." Kagome pouted then she smiled at him. "But I like your ears."_

_The five year old had stroked the boy's ears before Kaede, who had just returned, could tell her 'nay.' Suddenly Kagome had pulled back with a gasp when the ear began to twitch. But it wasn't long before she was giggling in delight about how cute they were._

"_We'll be very good friend. You wait and see. Now go to sleep and get better. I'll be right here with my dolly." Kagome had said, cradling her little rag doll her older sister had made her._

_Kaede had then watched the young girl looming protectively over the newcomer before smiling somewhat. She saw the beginning of an interesting friendship. _

At first their relationship was mostly filled with silly arguments and distrust on Inuyasha's part. He refused to let his guard down for a second around anyone, especially Kagome's family because of what they were.

_Even though she had little training, Kagome easily picked up on Inuyasha's demonic aura while she was spreading out a blanket with some food. "Why are you following me?"_

"_Humph. I was bored, ok?" Inuyasha had replied. He wasn't exactly sure why he had followed her. Maybe it was her comforting scent or because he liked this girl. He was unsure._

"_Liar. You really do like me, don't you?" Kagome had teased, peering at the boy who'd come out from hiding in the nearby bushes._

_Inuyasha had immediately come to a stop when he heard this. He blushed violently as he shoved his arms into his large sleeves and scoffed. "No way! Who gave you that stupid idea?" _

_Kagome had blinked at him before she laughed at his pathetic attempt to lie. She then walked up towards the ten year old, who froze. He wasn't exactly sure what she was about. _

_Kagome had took one of his hands, which shocked the hell out of him before asking him if he wanted to get something to eat together. At first he openly stared at her before grunting in response._

"_Keh." _

_But Kagome hadn't fooled nor did she miss the small smile that tugged on his lips from the corner of her eye. It was then Inuyasha began to trust her just a little. _

Soon after this it wasn't unusual to find them climbing trees, exploring the forest, swimming in the river or running about barefoot. And eventually a strong bond began to form between the two. A bond that intensified with each trial and would soon be feared by many.

_Thirteen year old Inuyasha punched the two seventeen year olds so hard that they collided and broke a nearby tree in half by the sheer force of his restrained attack._

"_What is he?" The shortest one asked, shuddering in fear when he saw Inuyasha approach them._

"_I-I don't know. A demon…I-I guess." The other responded. He too feared for his life and remained frozen in a sitting up position._

"_If you touch her again—I'll kill you." Inuyasha had sworn._

_For a split second the two older village boys had seen the flash of red that formed in his golden eyes and the faint purple stripes that lingered upon his face. Annoyed by their squirming, Inuyasha had growled at them since they hadn't left yet. _

_But that growl had given them the extra push they needed to get their brains in gear and do as their instincts told them to. Without another word, the two boys ran off as quickly as their legs could carry them. From the looks on their faces they wouldn't dare to try this again to anyone, in fear of a demon would jump in to play hero. _

_Kagome stared at where the boys disappeared off to and then at Inuyasha. They had attacked her because she had been vulnerable and her looks of maturity were setting in. She should've blasted them with some of her spiritual energy but she was fearful she'd end up killing them since she had yet to master how to control it. She feared harming people, even those who deserved a little 'roughing up'._

"_You should've attacked then instead of being so…merciful." Inuyasha's voice was a bit harsh now but Kagome could detect his worry._

"_Inuyasha…" Kagome wasn't sure what else to say. She was frightened by his threat. But it wasn't nearly as frightening as what could've happened had he not been there. _

_Slowly the young woman hugged him tightly and she relaxed when he returned the gesture. Inuyasha was grateful he had seen the flash of spiritual energy illuminating the forest from where he had been. He was even more grateful he had come in time._

"_If I hadn't shown up when I did…If I hadn't seen your sign…"_

_Kagome shook her head. "I don't want to think about it. Just hold me…please?" _

Their odd friendship had been overlooked because they were children. But eventually things had begun to change between them. It began with their relationship which would soon become dangerous, if it had not already. Especially for Kagome, who would be targeted by both humans and demons for befriended a demon. Her scent was almost all over him and visa versa. So many lower-class demons would assume they were much more than friends.

Another big thing was because of the awareness between them; their feelings of affections towards each other would begin to change. They began to feel things they never felt before for the other. They began to developer more romantic and mature feelings, feelings men and women felt for another. Because no healthy young man could fail to be attracted by Kagome nor could no healthy young woman feel the same attraction towards Inuyasha, despite his demonic blood.

Kagome smiled in the small mirror she was looking in, messing around with the small amount of rogue her older sister had leant her to try on. Although it was rumored to enhance a woman's looks, Inuyasha preferred Kagome's natural looks over the make-up version. He felt that the make-up version wasn't nearly as ethereal, was more unreal and unattainable.

As the half-demon watched Kagome, he reflected that the time was quickly approaching when they could have nothing more to do with each other. And that sadden him. Even though they would one day part, he'd never forget her or the days they had spent as friends.

Collecting himself, Inuyasha tapped at the side of the hut. Kagome turned toward the sound and saw him without apparent surprise while Inuyasha rose to his feet, watching her intently. They both knew tonight was the new moon, which meant Inuyasha would be all mortal from head to toe.

But it didn't seem to be his transformation but his appearance that wasn't surprising since sometimes he'd come when Kikyo was asleep to bring Kagome out to run with him through the forest during the night or before that they'd just talk underneath the stars.

_When Inuyasha had first suggested the idea, Kagome had called him a 'naughty little boy out to seduces a maiden underneath the stars.' They had both laughed despite Inuyasha's nearly visible blushing. It was around that time he had developed feelings towards Kagome that made what she said embarrassing. _

_Kagome hadn't paid the blush much attention and together they snuck out of the village to run through the dark forest to explore. They discovered that underneath the stars, they confided in each other more. It seemed when the lights went out, they were able to be themselves all the more. After all, it was harder to see blushes when it was so dark, demon or not._

"_I like it…being here with you." Kagome had said and she leaned against him, feeling slightly chilly._

"_D-Don't get use to it." Inuyasha had replied. "It's not like this is going to be a nightly thing."_

"_Ok." But of course they both knew he was lying and Inuyasha was glad Kagome hadn't pushed the subject further because of it. _

I like it too. _Inuyasha had thought. Both the place and the friend he was sharing it with._

But judging from Kagome's glare, it seemed tonight though it didn't look like they would do either. Folding her arms across her chest, Kagome regarded him with a scowl that clearly said, 'Go away'.

Inuyasha was both amused and consternate as he wondered what the hell he had done now. To his knowledge had hadn't been involved in any pranks on the village elder who happened to be Kagome's grandfather, and he hadn't picked any arguments with her. And as reward, he had been left waiting alone by the river for two hours this afternoon.

Kagome silently waited until Inuyasha entered the hut and said not a word prior to it. They both knew if they became too loud with excitement or anger, they could alert the entire village. Even though everyone knew they were companions, at their age and being alone, would only have everyone wagging their tongues that he had soiled her. After that Kagome's reputation would be shredded and neither wanted this.

"Hey, did you forget we were to meet at the river today?" Inuyasha asked, trying not to sound too annoyed. After all, there could've been a reasonable explanation for it and he didn't want to look like a fool when she told him or anger her in any way until she told him.

"No, I didn't forget." Her voice, usually so light and sweet, was edged with surliness.

"Then where were you?"

"Does it really matter?"

Inuyasha tilted his head as he briefly wondered why girls liked to put a guy through a guessing game when he was already in trouble. Arriving at no reasonable answer, he said, "I asked you to meet me at the river because I wanted to see you."

Kagome only grunted and it seemed for a moment they had switched roles. Normally it would be Kagome who'd probe Inuyasha for answers and he'd be stubborn and refuse to answer.

"I assumed that you had changed your plans—since you seem to prefer someone else's company to mine." Kagome said stiffly and she began to again comb her hair but this time a bit too hard.

Inuyasha stared openly at her and Kagome would've thought it was cute had she not been so angry. As she continued to read the confusion in her expression, her mouth twisted impatiently.

"I saw you in the village this morning, when Kaede and I went to buy some kimonos for my mother's upcoming birthday."

Inuyasha responded with a cautious nod, recalling he had been in the village near that spot. But he wondered how that had offended Kagome so.

"Oh don't play coy with me, you jerk!" Kagome exclaimed. "I saw you with Kikyo and you…you kissed her!"

Inuyasha's eyebrows rose very high at this accusation. So that was it.

"Idiot. I didn't kiss her. At least not the way you're thinking. I don't know where you were standing but I know I did no such thing. You can ask Suikotsu about that."

Kagome looked confused by this and thought back to the scene. She did remember seeing Suikotsu there with Kikyo and she knew how smitten the two were. If anything Kikyo thought of Inuyasha like a little brother, a demon version of Souta if you will. Had he been kissing her on the cheek, in the way Souta did in greeting the older girl, from where she stood it could've looked like more.

Inuyasha could see the emotions running across Kagome's face. And it was then he realized something remarkable. The source of Kagome's irritation had been jealousy. He could understand why because the wench didn't seem to think she could measure up with her old sibling in anything she tried. It seemed they both spent several times scolding each other about their insecurities. Like his being a half-demon and her being envious of her sister.

"Humph. Not like I care. It's none of my business who you kiss as it's none of yours who I kiss." Kagome replied and her slight pout showed she was clearly lying.

Inuyasha opened his mouth then closed it several times before retorting, "You and I are friends and that's not going to change. Besides we would never…I mean you're not the kind whose…Damn it. There's no reason for me to explain the obvious!"

Kagome looked at him in a way she had never before. Her brown eyes were filled with an intensity that causes the small hairs on the back of his neck to rise.

"What if I were just a village girl…would you do the same to me?" Kagome whispered. "Would you…kiss me?"

It was a first of many times that Inuyasha became tongue-tied whenever Kagome said or did something that affected him so much so that his heart would flutter or his stomach did a belly flop. When it came to the few people he had spoke to, he was able to say something that would appeal to them but for Kagome's question there was a definite danger in saying yes or no.

"I don't think of you that way." Inuyasha said, forcing back a blush to look her straight in the eyes. He hoped she wasn't able to see the lie in his eyes or the twitching of his nose.

"Other boys do." Kagome said evenly and at his blank look, she continued, "That wolf demon that came blowing into our village cornered me by the river and tried to kiss me."

"That arrogant bastard. Why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha sneered at the thought of that jerk who didn't try to hide his fascination with Kagome. To think he left Kagome alone that day, thinking she'd be ok. He swore he'd tear him from limp to limp if he ever saw him again.

"No harm, no foul. I told him not to do it again. And he didn't. Besides he's not the only one. Not too long ago a boy named Hojo tried to kiss me too. But he was less aggressive than Koga."

Inuyasha seized her and said roughly, "Damn them. Why didn't you…"

The half-demon trailed off and for a moment his anger had been forgotten. It had been a mistake to touch her, to feel her arm so soft and warm beneath his fingers. It made his insides tighten into knots and his cheeks turn hot. He wanted to touch her more, to bring her close to him to take in her comforting scent. Every instinct clamored for him to do so, to set his lips upon the smooth curve where her neck met her shoulder.

Instead he forced himself to release her, especially when he saw her looking at him with that intense expression. Even after releasing her, his hand remained suspended in midair. Since he began to feel this attraction for her, became unable to see her as just a friend, it became difficult to be around her without being able to think clearly or to feel his body respond to her nearness.

"I haven't let anyone kiss me…I want it to be you to kiss me." Kagome whispered, glancing down at her bare feet. She felt silly for voicing out her feelings but it was too late now.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha stared openly at her and felt the thumping of his heart. He tried his best to conceal how he felt for her, for both of their sakes.

A rueful note entered her voice, "But at this rate, I'll be in my nineties before you ever try."

"Yeah well, you might have to because it would change everything and I don't want that."

"Oh…I see." Kagome whispered then she seemed to shrug it off with a smile that she tried to pass off as one of her 'I understand' ones.

But Inuyasha wasn't convinced. He knew Kagome way too long to be fooled by it. He knew that smile all too well and it was a clear warning sign that things were diffidently not ok. As if sensing he didn't buy it, Kagome smiled even wider as if to try to persuade even herself as well.

Inuyasha paled when he saw that look and hurried to explain. "Wait. I don't think…"

The half-demon paused when he saw Kagome reach forward. At first he had expected perhaps a slap or for her to pull the front locks of hair that rested on his shoulders. He hadn't expected her to be carefully reaching up to touch his cheek with the tip of her fingers. Her hand was almost more familiar to Inuyasha then his. From what seemed like the very start, Kagome always liked touching him as if marveled by him. Although her touches were just friendly ones, usually hugs or the holding of hands, they still both warmed and soothed him.

In their childhood her hands were usually grimy from all the playing they would do but now they kept far from mud puddles and her fingers were smooth and her nails neatly cut. From the way she was stroking her hand across his jaw, he almost assumed she was out to seduce him but he quickly dismissed the thought. After all, it was usually the male that did the seducing and this was Kagome. Sure she could a jerk at times but who wasn't? She couldn't be out to…

Flush was rising in the young woman's face as she spoke rather softly to him. "We've been friends for so long that I know your thoughts, just as you know mine. So can't I have just a moment of…of…illusion?"

"No." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Why not?" Kagome asked stubbornly.

"Because soon the illusion would end, and we'd both be worse off than before. That's why."

"Would we?" Kagome whispered. She bit her lip and looked away, her fists clenching as if she could physically knock away the unpleasant truth that hung so insistently between them.

Inuyasha clenched his fists tightly. He felt it was a way to prevent giving into temptation. "I would die before I'd ever…you know that. And if I let myself kiss you…then there would be another and another and then soon…soon there would be no stopping place."

_I don't want to stop!_ But that sounded way too wanton even for her. "You don't know—"

"Yes, I do!"

They stared at each other in a wordless challenge. Except for the occasional twitching of his left eyebrow, Inuyasha kept his face blank. He knew Kagome well enough to be certain that if she detected any vulnerability in his facade, she would pounce without hesitation.

Eventually Kagome let out a sigh of defeat. "All right then," she whispered, as if to herself. Her spine seemed to straighten, and her tone flattened with resignation.

Inuyasha looked at her but said nothing. Inwardly he was both relieved and disappointed. Relieved that he wouldn't have to reveal his feelings for her, ones that could not be allowed to be returned and disappointed because she didn't press the subject.

"Shall we meet at the river tomorrow at sunset? We'll throw stones, and talk, and even fish a little, as always. Is that what you want?"

It was a long time before Inuyasha could speak.

"Yes," he said warily. It was all he could have of her—and he knew it was better than nothing.

A wry but affectionate smile tugged at Kagome's lips as she stared at him once more. She even giggled when she looked at him, with her hands upon her hips.

"You had better go then, before you're caught up here. But first, bend down and let me fix your hair. It's sticking up at the top. Honestly Inuyasha, I'll have to get you a brush one of the days."

Had he not been so distracted, Inuyasha would have pointed out that there was no need for her to neaten his appearance. He was going to sleep after he left and he didn't care what his hair looked like going into bed or coming out of it. But he bent down automatically, indulging Kagome's slightest wish from sheer force of habit. Instead of smoothing his unruly black locks, Kagome stood on her toes, slid a hand behind the back of his neck, and brought her mouth to his.

Next Time: **The Confessions Of A Priestess **

Things are becoming rather serious between the half-demon and priestess. In the arms of passion, will their love remain an eternal flame? Or will it be blown out by jealousy and envy?

November 24, 2006 Marks The First Revision Of Chapter One

May 5, 2007 Marks The Second Revision Of Chapter One


	2. The Confessions Of A Priestess

**The Half-Breed's Lady**

**A/N:** I don't own lyrics or Inuyasha. You've heard this about a million times or maybe two depending on how many fanfictions you've read. During the duration from the last posting to this, I started to plot out the story. It was then I decided to incorporate two more pairings. One of the additional pairings will have a bigger role. So they're listed by amount of romance. Although I support Rin with Sesshoumaru, I must say I feel more in love with the below pairing because of the manga and episode 167. Never fear, Rin will appear.

So because of this brainstorming the story will have more depth, drama and length than originally planned. I am very pleased with this and the reviews. Thanks everyone. I also have a flash drive which will enable me to update hopefully on a regular basis by traveling to the local library while I deal with my internet connection at home. I'm also half way down chapter three. This chapter is the longest so far and I don't plan to make them as long as this.

**Pairing:** Inuyasha x Kagome, Miroku x Sango Sesshoumaru x Kagura and Koga x Ayame

**Chapter Two: The Confessions Of A Priestess**

The kiss affected him like a lightening bolt. He made an agitated sound in his throat and his entire body became immobilized by the sudden rush of pleasure. Her soft lips were brushing against his in awkward determination. As they both had known there'd be no way in Hell that he would pull away now. His inner battle to stop this had dissolved and with almost shaky hands he groaned in defeat and pulled her closer to him. He loved her, wanted her, with blind adolescent ferocity.

Neither had encountered this agonizing blend of emotion and physical hunger before. The pleasure of being this close, this intimate with nothing holding them back was as electrifying as it was dangerous. And inviting Kagome into something dangerous was something Inuyasha could not allow.

The half-demon tore his lips from hers, buried his face in her shining midnight black veil of hers. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because you're everything to me, because I—"

His heart racing, Inuyasha moved away from her as if he had been burned. "Don't you dare!"

"Dare do what?"

"Say you love me."

"You're so cocky." Kagome rolled her eyes and then that determined look of hers returned with a vengeance. "And what if I do?"

"Because it would never work, you idiot! You'll only get hurt in the end. Besides you have a duty—"

Inuyasha, they both knew, should have learned by now that trying to turn Kagome away from an idea that she had her mind set on, only made her more determined and things only worse.

"We could run away together. We'll go where no one will find us. A place of our own. I'm sure Kikyo will understand."

"A place of our own? Everything isn't as black and white as you think, Kagome."

"Why do you have to be this way? Wasn't it your biggest wish for someone to love you, to really love you?"

"But I didn't mean for you to be that person! I—look I gotta go."

"Wait!" Kagome grabbed his arm and looked at him with glossy brown eyes. "I'm sorry. Please stay. We'll forget this every happened. Please?"

"I'll stay." Inuyasha whispered, glancing away from her. "Tomorrow. Sunrise."

Kagome watched him leave. It was obvious he thought she didn't understand the complexity of their situation, that she made it more complicated by kissing him. But she understood. However Kagome never imagined he would so harshly reject what she was offering.

"_**But I didn't mean for you to be that person!"**_

If he hadn't meant for that to be as hurtful as it had been, Kagome wasn't sure. They would just go about their lives as if that moment hadn't happened, as if she hadn't experienced the perfect moment she had always dreamed of, as if her heart hadn't been shattered.

Kagome touched her lips and felt a tear roll down her cheek. And then another. And another.

"_**Wasn't it your biggest wish for someone to love you, to really love you?"**_

That was, and still is, his biggest wish. And though deep down he wanted her to be that person, it would only lead to a world of pain and suffering at the hands of people who once respected her.

Inuyasha ran his hands through his hair. He could smell the salty smell of her tears. To his relief, there weren't many. She probably stopped herself, thinking he was still nearby. Which he was.

"_**We'll forget this ever happened."**_

In that one sentence Inuyasha had received a taste of the inevitable pain he would one day feel. He had another year, if not less, before those gossiping biddies would start thinking there was something going on between them. It wouldn't be long, perhaps when she became the village's new priestess, when the world around them would open and he would become a danger to her. Or worse, an embarrassment.

Inuyasha knew Kagome would forget this night, chalk it up as a foolish girl antic for a thrill of the forbidden, and all the things she had said. But he, he would remember this day. It was the day he knew he was in love with her, a day he would have to learn to give up wanting something he could not have. A day that caused him both joy and misery.

The half-demon looked up at the sky and cursed underneath his breath. He might end up having to leave a hell of a lot sooner than he thought. The very thought killed him.

The next morning Kikyo found her sister to be behaving rather oddly. She seemed too quiet, almost aloof and distant. Her sister was none of these things unless something was terribly wrong.

_But that's what I get. I shouldn't have said anything to him. I'm such an idiot!_

Kagome sat at the table gently stroking Buyo with slow strokes. Her eyes were downcast and she was in deep thought. Deep and depressing thoughts.

"Kagome? Are you all right?" Kikyo asked her, her brown eyes held great concern. She gestured for her to sit down then poured some hot green tea beside her that she into one of the two cups.

"I'm fine." Kagome poured some tea into her sister's cup with a wide but rather fake smile. It was too dazzling for anyone to buy, unless they were too clueless to see past it.

In great silence, Kikyo eyed her sibling for the longest of time, as if searching her eyes for answers. As if finding none, she lowered her gaze and accepted defeat.

"Very well."

Kagome grimaced slightly at the look of disbelief she was given but her older sister just sighed. "Really, nothing is wrong. You worry too much."

"If you say so." Kikyo shrugged her shoulders lightly and to many it would seem the discussion was over.

But not quite so for they both knew Kikyo would respect Kagome's need not to speak about it. But somehow Kikyo would find out what was going on one way or another. She always did.

In the time they spent together getting to know one another more than they had the first ten years of Kagome's life; the two had come to form a rather strong bond. The development had been slow because for those first ten years Kikyo had felt bitter towards her sibling, fearing her father would love her less now that he had a new wife and child. Though her father had thought it was silly when Kikyo admitted it in a heated argument, he understood.

Kikyo, despite her feelings before that little talk, couldn't find herself to completely hate her sister. After all, they were flesh and blood, shared the same father. She had been born fragile so there were times she found herself making sure Kagome was safe, a trait she continues still many years after. Whenever questioned about her kind actions, Kikyo would say it just maternity feelings but in truth, deep down, she cared about her. After all, Kagome wasn't the reason behind her father falling in love. She was just the product of that love.

Kagome on the other hand had this feeling Kikyo didn't like her, which at the time had been true for whenever she would follow her sister around, Kikyo would ignored or send her away though politely but not always kindly in her opinion. All Kagome had ever wanted was what most young siblings did and that was for their brother or sister to love them. So she decided that the only way she could achieve her goal was to show interest and exile at the things Kikyo liked to do so that her sister would realize she existed.

In her attempts she couldn't deny not hearing the comparisons between her and Kikyo. It hurt but she had grown a tough cheek for which she often turned to this people who would greet her kindly to the face but then wonder about her sometimes odd behavior, befriending a demon despite training to be a priestess, and constantly doing the unjust by comparing the sisters. What one could do, they criticized the other for not doing. One could easily make friends, the other struggled. One could shoot anything in her past without batting an eyelash, the other couldn't.

Despite their long history, mostly forgotten over the years, their relationship was strong. Many called them "twins," at first glance despite the obvious three year difference. Yet when it came to reading each other it was as if they had a telepathic link between one another.

But to them, they were just Kagome and Kikyo.

The relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome returned to normal as if the kiss that night had never occurred. They acted as if it didn't happen but in the back of their minds they could erase the memory.

Hojo Nokhchii was a priest in training, a kind boy but with a painful past. He came the following morning, two days after that fateful night, to visit Kagome, who was making some herbal tea for some elderly villagers.

If only Inuyasha knew Hojo was right here beside her, he would throw a fit. But she couldn't throw out her friend by the ear even if Inuyasha disapproved. Besides after that failed attempt to kiss her, Hojo didn't try again and Kagome was on her guard. She was happy, however, that not only were they still platonic friends but that she shared her first kiss with the man she really wanted to. In other words, her first kiss had been with Inuyasha.

Hojo was pleased that she allowed him to visit her. After that near kiss, it seemed she was always avoiding him. "I was fishing with Kamahi, the village advisor, and I saw you with Inuyasha today."

Kagome nodded her head and had a wistful smile on her face. "It's possible. Inuyasha and I went to see the sunrise. We do it almost everyday. It's really nice. If only I could capture it on paper."

"Kagome…"The young man shifted his gaze and frowned at her. He seemed suddenly unsettled about something which caused his friend to frown.

"What's wrong? Have you become ill?"

"No…just confused. Tell me, has life become so tedious that you continue to spend your times with the likes of him?"

Kagome looked as if he had stricken her rather than had spoken. "I beg your pardon?"

Instantly, the young man flushed under her glare and began to stutter. "F-Forgive me. I didn't mean to say—"

"I think you should leave."

Hojo was startled by the harshness of her tone despite it remaining rather respectable. "But—"

Kagome didn't look at him anymore and held her chin a little higher. "It has come to a great surprise to me that you felt that way. But then you cannot know everyone."

Now the young man paled at this. He didn't want to lose the admiration in her eyes and her attitude, one of that showed the regal position she held in this village made him almost cower. Was she that infatuated with that creature that she was willing to throw out a friend? Or dare he say it, did she love this abomination? Was she, like some women, fated to be a demon lover? If so, didn't she understand the scandal and the harsh lifestyle she would endure?

"I mean no disrespect." Hojo said quickly but sincerely as his mind thought of many fears. "I just think demons cannot be trusted."

Her chin lowered ever so slightly but not completely, to the young suitor's dismay. "There are humans that cannot be trusted as well."

The young man could barely manage a nod. It was true.

"But despite our blood, demons and humans are just separated by what's on the outside and not what's on the inside. We were, after all, created by the gods and it is our duty to live among each other in the most peaceful of manners. War has brought too much bloodshed already. It's the right thing to do."

Hojo clenched his fists and was clearly struggling with an inner battle. His dread that his fears were becoming a reality only fueled his resentment. "You know my history with them."

"I'm not asking you to love them but I wish you to lose your prejudice and perhaps come with me to a village that is allied with us."

There was clear bitterness in the young man's heart when he spoke. "A village of demons you mean. If only you saw the horrors I did, you wouldn't be there defending them. Believe me."

"That very well maybe so but Inuyasha is not like the others. He's really nice when you get to know him. And he cares about people yet he can be a bit of a jerk but not all the time. I like spending time with him because I feel safe and can be myself."

Hojo looked at her expressions and the glow she had when she spoke of that half-demon. He knew he would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit jealous because he was. How strange, a mortal man jealous of a demon's ability to enchant a woman. Normally it would be for their endless strength. It bothered him nevertheless about what she said. He didn't understand why couldn't she be herself around humans? It just didn't make sense to him.

"You love him, don't you? It's not just a sick obsession anymore."

Kagome was surprised by his accuracy but was angry by his second comment. "I don't see why it's any of your business but I do love him. He's not the monster you're making him out to be."

The young man lowered his gaze, his shoulders slumped as he whispered, "But even so I…I just can't change the way I feel…not even for you, Kagome."

Hojo believed if his family hadn't been so brutally slaughtered by a group of demons, he wouldn't feel this way. He had only one family member left alive, a little sister, and he doubt she still lived. No one could survive in the wilderness for long with hungry animals and demons that often look for easy prey. So he bore this shame of not being able to save his family, this hatred for demons and this sadness that he couldn't change the past.

"Hojo…"

"Yes?" Her friend swallowed and looked back at her, hoping to push aside the tragedy until he was by himself. Yet despite this, it still lingered.

Kagome chose her words rather carefully then. "Have you… Have you been able to cry since that day?"

"_**Brother!" **_

The final scream from his little sister's lips ripped through his soul and he nearly fell forward at the pain he felt in his heart. Gathering what little strength he now had, the young man leaned forward feeling the slight gathering of perspiration on his forehead.

"No." Hojo replied no higher than a whisper and he closed his eyes, trying once again to banish the memory. But it remained unyielding.

The young woman startled him by grasped his hands into her own and then gave it a light squeeze. "But it's ok. It's ok to cry, Hojo. Trust me."

Slowly the young man moved away from her and stood up. Why did she have to say that? Why?

"I don't think I can. It's not because I don't want to," He confessed, lowering both his gaze and voice to a whisper. "But I fear I won't be able to stop."

And then without looking back, Hojo walked out of the hut, leaving Kagome and Buyo in complete silence.

"There has been talk going around the village," Kikyo began as she combed through her thick black mane of hair in front of a small mirror.

"Talk? Talk about what?" Kagome was fairly curious about this because her sister wasn't normally into gossip unless it had to do with her priestess' duties. So this had to be good.

"About you…and Inuyasha."

Kagome blinked multiple times as this progressed several times in her mind. Now there was something one didn't hear everyday.

"Me and Inuyasha? What about us? I don't think we do anything to get people talking. Although there was this time I went chasing after him because he stole one of my kimonos because I wouldn't obey his 'majesty'."

"Yes…but now that you're of age and you being alone with a man…" Kikyo's pale cheeks flushed somewhat at the thoughts of what could possibly happen, though she doubted it.

Easily understanding where she was heading, Kagome stared. "I'm going to be a priestess! I'm a virgin, I swear!"

"Shh! The walls are thin, dearest." Kikyo soothed and her sister calmed down a decimeter.

"But it doesn't make any sense!" Kagome muttered. How could people be so stupid?

The older woman gently set down the brush onto her lap and glanced empathetically at her. She understood where her sister was coming from with her defense but it wouldn't do.

"Exactly. You know some of these people are rather traditional. And it doesn't matter to them. You are still a woman, Kagome, and _he_ is still a man. There is never an in-between."

"But Inuyasha and I are _just _friends." There was a pang of pain in her heart that she just couldn't ignore.

Just friends.

"That maybe so but we cannot ignore society. Until you've grown older, by then those old biddies will find something else to squawk about and will be dead, you'll need a chaperon."

Any other time it would've been quite humorous to hear Kikyo call the overly traditional villagers "old biddies," which they were, but it wasn't time for humor. This was serious. If they thought she was immoral they would never allow her to guard their village or continue the duties her family had been doing for centuries. But how could she give up Inuyasha for a job that she didn't entirely love? Then again she didn't have to give him up but the privacy they shared that they could tell each other anything without prying eyes or ears around.

Kagome balked at the idea at once. This wasn't fair. "A chaperon? I'm fifteen. I'm a woman, not some child. And even then I wondered without a follower."

"Besides everyone knows you're in love with Inuyasha."

"How…who blabbed? Was there a sign on my forehead or a secret handshake that I missed?"

Kikyo laughed at how hysterical her sister had suddenly became, even more about her clear rejection for a chaperon. "I think it's something to do with a sudden softness to you whenever he's around. Your eyes turn a lighter shade of brown and you seem rather giddy."

"I do." Kagome turned to look at her small mirror to examine her face.

"But we must get back to the matter at hand here. I believe Suikotsu and I could alternate turns that way you won't have some stranger that will go back and talk about what you and Inuyasha are doing. We'll keep a respectable distance, of course, giving as much privacy as possible. It's all that we can do…for now."

"Thank you." Kagome was truly thankful it would be those two, the only other people beside Inuyasha and her parents that she could honestly say she trusted with her life.

Standing before her half-sister, Kikyo knelt down and touched gently her shoulders. "I am sorry, Kagome."

"I know." Though it was softly spoken, the other woman heard her as if she had spoken in her normal tone.

Once settled in their futon, the two blew out their own candles and bid each other goodnight. Sleep didn't come all that easy to Kagome for she spent the first restless hour staring up at the ceiling until exhaustion finally won. She was in for either a dreamless sleep or nightmarish.

_But we're just _friends Kagome sighed for the twentieth time that night.

An hour later a rock came through the flap opening, aligned to hit the young priestess on her shoulder. When she only mumbled in her sleep and looked ready to turn over, yet another rock hit her and then another. Using the faint moonlight, the somewhat cranky young woman looked at the rocks and from the scratch marks on them; she knew who was calling her.

Grabbing a shawl from next to her futon, Kagome slowly crawled out of the hut. She was glad Kikyo was such a heavy sleeper, well when there are no reports of demons. With her sandals on her feet, the young woman progressed near the forest, looking for the caller. It was cold that night but she felt warm at the chance to see her friend again.

Though she cared what the villagers thought but it reflected upon her family, Kagome doubted anyone would be up and about at this hour. So it was relatively safe to explore. With the new precautions, night time would be the only time they'd ever be truly alone. She understood where they were coming from but if they only knew how clearly Inuyasha stated his lack of romantic intentions towards her, those villagers wouldn't be doing much talking now would they?

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered as she searched for him in the darkness. She lacked the keen eyesight demons and many animals were gifted with.

Suddenly a hand grabbed one of hers and tugged her behind a tree. She barely stifled a gasp, not wanting to alarm anyone, if anything she could defend herself. She was a priestess, one in training but a priestess nevertheless.

"I'm right here." The half-demon whispered back.

Kagome shrieked loudly then covered her mouth. She could just imagine his reaction. Inuyasha was probably covering his ears now, if not unconscious but he wasn't.

"Sorry. Sorry." The priestess apologized from behind her hands.

Pulling her nearer, Inuyasha held her close to his body and he allowed himself one sinful touch of her smooth hair to run through his fingers. He knew his behavior might give mix messages but he hoped his friend knew a romantic relationship would be impossible. But she smelled so good and felt so soft. He cared about her a lot but he couldn't place her in anymore danger.

"I swear you'll be the end of me, wench."

Kagome's breathing hitched at his touch but she didn't draw away. He was making it harder to forget that night. Or maybe he wasn't against the idea of running away as he had first made it sound.

"Inu—what are you doing here…well so late, that is."

The half-demon ignored her tetchy like tone because he knew it was from him calling her "wench," then anything else. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Now?"

"Yeah, now. Got a problem with that?" Despite the somewhat harshness of his tone and the loosening of his grip from her smaller frame, Inuyasha still kept her close.

Kagome peered up at him with a teasing little smile and twinkling brown eyes. "So are we going on a moonlight stroll? My, the villagers will start talking."

Flustered, the half-demon gently shoved her away and grunted. He knew all about the tongue-wagglers. "Humph. I guess something like that. But don't start thinking it's anything romantic or nothing."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and scoffed in response. "Oh don't worry about it. We all know you don't have a single romantic bone in your _entire_ body."

"Keh. Don't be so sure."

"Oh? So you do?" The teasing little smile was back. Clearly, like most women her age, she developed her skills at flirtatious banter.

"No! Now shut up and come on."

Inuyasha tugged at her arm and was glad for the darkness for otherwise she would've surely seen his telltale blush. The second she climbed onto his back, he took off into the night. Using his keen eye, he moved through the bushes with simple and graceful ease.

A silhouette of a woman waited downwind and watched them disappear into the night's dark blanket then it disappeared in the coming breeze.

All of Japan knew of the legendary demon village, whether through stories or actually seeing it. This village was known for the skills of its people who were said to have no superiors whether demon or human. They were known for their proficiency and cleverness in battle. But everyone was shocked that the village was destroyed by one person whose identity remained a mystery.

However, rather ironically, the very same person was living in that very village among the few survivors. Among them was the daughter of the best slayers, Haku and Ayumi, who was seeking revenge for her people and to find her long lost brother.

The room where Naraku stayed in was fit for a king. Everything here was as modern as could be and the food was not only fresh but tasty. The sinister demon found it rather amusing that they put so much confident in him to find the killer. But of course, he was buying his time until Kagura returned. It was just a bit after dawn so she should be back at anytime. And just when he poured yet another cup of green tea out, the demoness appeared before him.

"And what have you learned?" Naraku had yet to look up from his cup. It was far more interesting than looking at his spy for a single scent could tell him if she were lying.

"You were right," Kagura's lips curved behind her beautifully crafted fan. "They do seem rather close—both of them."

The red eyes of the demon darkened almost as much as the evil smirk he had on his face. He liked this. "Hum. Then they'll regret it, won't they. We might have Kanna join in on the fun."

Kagura hid her fresh scowl. She wanted to prove herself to him, thus being released from her debt but how can she when he wanted that traitorous impassive twit along.

The wind demoness tried to hold onto her anger and said, "I believe—"

"Naraku?" It was a new female's voice. One that held great pride yet respect for said man.

With mortal woman now before the room, the demoness narrowed her eyes. Thanks to her Kagura wouldn't get the chance to discourage Naraku's decision.

"You may enter." Naraku easily silenced Kagura with a quick glare and motioned for the demon slayer to enter.

Nodding, the young woman slid the large door completely open and for a moment she just looked at them. "I was just—am I interrupting something?"

"Yes," Kagura wished to say but she wisely kept her mouth shut. After all, Naraku held her heart in arms reach, literally.

Naraku glanced up at her with this pleasant little smile, a secretive one to be exact. "Why do you ask?"

Sango believed it was rather obvious with Kagura standing by him but she then choose not to sound catty. "I thought—never mind. I was wondering did you happen to find any leads."

Lowering his cup, the demon smiled at her. This one seemed sincere but wasn't. "As a matter of fact I have. It was rather a hard search but Kagura here found him."

Sango swallowed and bit back the bubbling excitement and sense of anticipating that was quickly rising. She didn't want to appear unprofessional especially with the killer still at large. She wanted his name, his location. But most of all, she wanted his head planted firmly on a large pole completely deformed of its original state. Bloody and cruel but justified.

"Did she? How nice." Sango kept her tone in an impassive manner, somewhat mimicking how Kagura spoke.

His not-so-sincere smile blossomed all the more. "The man responsible goes by the name of Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha." The demon slayer replied and a clear look of hatred filled her mournful brown eyes as she looked at the rough drawing of the demon.

This man.

This Inuyasha.

He would die.

Next Time: **A Bounty For His Head**

Grief-stricken, Sango is determined to seek the murder of her little brother Kohaku. However she has no idea she has been tricked by the actual man. Meanwhile Kagome has been criticized for her arrow performances and when Inuyasha offers to help, she's happy. But her happiness fades when Inuyasha makes a comment about her future and men.

May 5, 2007 Marks The First Revision Of Chapter Two


End file.
